Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/In the Line of Duty/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE A large Dominion/Cardassian Battlegroup is approaching the system. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares as the crew are at their battle stations as Lieutenant Mason reports. LT. MASON: (Off his console) I'm picking up a fleet of 1,584 warships, (beat) their requesting that we leave this system or be destroyed. Taylor gets up from her Captain's Chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Damn Mister Mason warn them off. Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button on the tactical console. LT. MASON: (to Taylor) I don't think they liked that Captain. Taylor turns to him. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Why? Ship ROCKS hard. CAPT. TAYLOR: Return fire! Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button on his station. EXT-SPACE Archer fires several phaser beams destroying some fighters and frigates, as the rest fires at the Intrepid-Class ship hitting the port shields making them flicker. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) (WHUMP!) LT. MASON: Shields at seventy-five percent! CUT TO: INT-OLYMPIA MAIN ENGINEERING (BATTLE DAMAGED) The rest of the Away Team are watching the battle. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: The Archer is taking heavy damage! John looks at the pods and thinks. CMDR. MARTIN: Steph how long will it take to move these pods to the saucer section, (beat) from the stardrive section? Everyone looks at him. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Uh not long why? He looks at them. CMDR. MARTIN: We move the pods into the saucer section, (beat) after that we separate the saucer from the stardrive section. ADM. MARTIN (Smiles): You want to ram the lead Dominion ship with the saucer, (beat) bold plan son but how will the Archer and Olympia leave? CMDR. MARTIN: They'll leap into high warp. ADM. MARTIN (Worried) : What about you John? CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Hopefully the transporters will beam me up, (beat) but if not I'll take a shuttle. He leaves as Sito follows him. ENS. SITO: John wait there has to be another way? He stops. CMDR. MARTIN: Sito there's no other way this plan will work. Sito starts tearing up. ENS. SITO: John I've lost my family and I don't want to lose you we just got back together, (beat) and I can't lose you as well. John walks back to her and they kiss. CMDR. MARTIN: That's telling you that I'm coming back. He heads to the bridge. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer is facing several enemy ships. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Coolant is venting and sparks rain down, as crew goes from station to station. LT. MASON: AFT SHIELDS ARE GONE, (beat) FORWARD SHIELDS ARE BUCKLING! (BOOM!) ENS. CARLSON: I'M LOSING LATERAL THRUSTERS! Sensors beep. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Report! Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. LT. MASON (Smiles): (To Taylor) It's the Eighth fleet, (beat) and the Olympia we're picking up a hail. CAPT. TAYLOR: (nods) open a channel. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the console. CMDR. MARTIN (Com Voice): Attention Dominion ships this Commander John T. Martin of the Federation Starship USS Archer I am on the Saucer section of the Olympia, (beat) I have the Omega particle with me. I'm requesting that you allow my friends and father to leave this system. Taylor gets up from her chair shocked by this. Mason's console beeps. LT. MASON: Captain the Cardassian forces are retreating. Viewer shows the Dominion forces heading to the Olympia. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Com) Archer to Away Team come in. ENS. SITO (Com Voice): Sito here go ahead Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To com) what the hell is going on over there? CUT TO: INT-OLYMPIA BATTLE BRIDGE (BATTLE DAMAGED) ENS. SITO: (To Com) Commander Martin is pulling off a plan of attack. CAPT. TAYLOR (Com Voice): To give the Omega Particle to the Dominion? Vice Admiral Martin chimes in. VICE ADM. MARTIN: (To Com) My son plans to separate the saucer and stardive sections, (beat) when does you'll fire a high-yield gravimetric torpedo at the saucer. CAPT. TAYLOR (Com Voice): Our torpedo launchers are off-line. Commander Williams snaps her fingers and chimes in. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: As I worked to get main power on-line, I was able to get the newly installed dorsal torpedoes back on-line and it has a gravimetric torpedo in it. ENS. SITO: (To Williams) Good idea Commander but there's one issue with that plan. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Confused): What? ENS. SITO: The Dorsal launcher is on the saucer section, (beat) can we fire the stardrive torpedoes? Williams paces about thinking. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: (To Admiral Martin) Sir the Launcher works? ADM. MARTIN: (Nods) Fire when ready. Williams walks over to the tactical console readying the torpedo launcher. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: (Nods) Aye, sir (off the console) Torpedo armed and ready to launch Admiral. EXT-SPACE The Saucer Section heads to the nearest Dominion Heavy Cruiser. INT-OLYMPIA MAIN BRIDGE (BATTLE DAMAGED, RED ALERT) Martin is leaning on the tactical console. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Time to get going, (beat) computer full impulse speed. Martin enters a turbo-lift. CMDR. MARTIN: (To Com) Main Shuttlebay. The doors closed. EXT-SPACE The camera closes up on the port and starboard impulse housings as they fire up and propel the Saucer section to the Dominion Heavy Cruiser. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON: (off his console) Captain the Olympia saucer section its heading to the lead Dominion vessel. Taylor gets to her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Kara I need warp seven in five minutes or we'll be stuck at ground zero. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Olympia Saucer is taking heavy damage from the increase in speed and the asteroids. INT-CORRIDOR Sparks are erupting and coolant is venting as Commander Martin is running to the shuttle bay, he enters the shuttle bay and runs into one of the class-11 Shuttles. INT-SHUTTLE CANOPY Martin sits at the console and inputs commands into the helm station. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The shuttle flies out of the bay as the saucer rams the heavy cruiser, the stardrive fires a gravimetric torpedo and the Olympia Stardrive, Archer, and the class-11 shuttle leap into warp as the saucer explodes taking the Dominion/Cardassian Battlegroup with it. The Olympia Stardrive and USS Archer are at warp. INT-SICKBAY Admiral Martin and Captain Taylor walks into the medical area. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Doctor Carlson) Doc how is he? He closes his tricorder. DR. CARLSON: He's got a mild concussion, but he'll make a full recovery. They walk over to where Commander Martin is laying. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Martin) You did a great job today. Commander Martin sits up. CMDR. MARTIN (Smiles): Thanks I didn't think they would fall for it. James chimed in. VICE ADM. MARTIN (Smiles): I've dispatched the Sadat and the Sidney to the sector to see if the torpedo did the job. Then Ensign Sito enters sickbay. VICE ADM. MARTIN: Captain we should probably discuss our plans to deal with the Dominion in your ready room. Taylor turns to see Sito. CAPT. TAYLOR: (Nods) Very well sir (to John) good to have still here John. CMDR. MARTIN: (Nods) Thanks Marcia. They both leave sickbay as Sito walks over to the bio-bed. ENS. SITO (Smiles): Glad to see you're safe John. CMDR. MARTIN (Snickers): Yeah me to. She took a stool and sits next to the Bio-bed. ENS. SITO: John I am just lost and I don't want to break your heart if something happens. He holds her hand. JOHN: (To Sito) Sito I am fine. Doctor Carlson walks up to them. DR. CARLSON: Sito a word. She pats John's hand and walks into his office. ENS. SITO: Yes Doctor? He sits in his chair behind his desk. DR. CARLSON: I did a follow up scan on you when you were wounded in the last battle and I found this. Monitor shows something. ENS. SITO (Confused): What is it? DR. CARLSON (Sighs): You're pregnant Sito. Sito is shocked by this. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer and the Olympia Stardrive section meets up with the ninth battlegroup. (End of Act Five, Fade out, End credits)